lasnochesfandomcom-20200213-history
Andere Vibora
Appearance Andere Vibora is a lean man, standing 6'1" and is wearing the traditonal Arrancar outfit. He wears a white and black overcoat that has a cross motif located on the inner collar of the coat. He has jet black hair which extends into a long ponytail towards the back. His eyes are a deep crimson-red color, and he has a stern face. Personality Resurrección - Serpiente del infierno '' 'Innate Ability' ''Recuperacion del Infierno: Andere's personal form of high speed regeneration. When used, Andere's body glows green, and his wounds begin to heal. Andere can also materialize this ability using his own life energy, to use it on others. It takes the form of a ball of green reishi that comes out of Andere's palm and is absorbed in the targets body to gift them his regenerative capabilities temporarily. These effects are much slower than Andere's, but just as effective. 'Release Command' Frustra y Niega, Serpiente del Infierno! 'Abilities' ''Enhanced Recuperacion del Infierno: He maintains this power in ressurreccion, but he cannot use it on others. The ability is completely internalized, which increases it's effectiveness on himself. Every time he releases into his ressurreccion he can choose whether to have his defensive strength in physical defense or reiryoku or a balance of the two. Basically, he can reallocate his defensive stats to better defend himself. ''Infierno al Revés:' '' When anyone comes within 20 meters of him, they start to feel the effects of his power. They start to get disoriented and nothing apparent happens to them, but when they start trying to move, they realize their movements are switched. When they try to move their right arm, their left leg would move. And so on and so forth, all of their connections are messed up, but it changes randomly. For instance, you could try and wink, and end up kicking someone in the head. But, its disadvantage lies in the fact that someone really experienced could figure it out with some time. To add to the confusion, when you leave the radius, the power stops, and their body begins to move normally again, and begins to work again when within the radius. ''Mordedura de Serpiente: '' If he bites a part of the body with his fangs, he releases a venom that completely severs the body parts connection to the brain. The opponent slowly loses control of the body part until it doesn't work at all anymore. This only applies to limbs, not the head. Segunda Etapa (Not yet achieved) Andere's tail shortens, and he gets his legs back. He loses his solid sword, but can still create a sword from reishi. The green glow he normally gets from Recuperacion del Infierno turns into a constant pale yellow glow. His body is constantly glowing, unlike in base and ressurreccion, when he only glows when he's healing. This is because his body is constantly pushing his Defenses and regenerative capabilites into offense. 25% of his Defense+Reiryoku gets put into his Attack, Reiatsu, and Speed. He only gains one ability in Segunda Etapa: Juicio del Serpiente Andere's Cero Muerte doubles in speed, and he can fire 3 of them at a time. Although, they gain a much more life-like movement. They no longer bind the opponent, instead, when they coil around the opponent, and bite them. When the bite clamps down, they explode, similar to Lanza del Relampago. Stats ''Note that the stats in parenthesis are conditional allocations. The information above will explain the reasoning behind this. '' '''Stat Ability *Has Ability to Focus on either Defense or Reiryoku depending on the situation *Must re-seal in order to allocate points once more. *All stats include perk boosts Custom Cero Stage 1: Color: Green Name: Cero Muerte Stage 2: Lightning Element Stage 3: Special ability: Split. Stage 4: The split cero takes the form of two snakes, one, an anaconda, the other a cobra.* Stage 5: Special Ability: Binding Cero When Andere fires Cero Muerte, the 2 snakes fire out, and the anaconda-like cero moves ahead of the cobra and binds the opponent. The cobra then comes through and strikes the opponent. Category:Arrancar Category:Espada